Careful Where You Stand
by L.B. Blake
Summary: My first fanfic. Updated 4/29/09. Bosco has a temporary partner while Faith is recovering not a Mary Sue pairing may end up as BoscoFaith. Deals with what a partnership means. Some Xover with HBO's The Wire. Please R&R,would make my day!
1. Chapter 1: On the Waterfront

This chapter has been added to and edited since it was first posted. I do not own any Third Watch characters, only originals like Billy and Layne.

* * *

When the shift finally ended, they headed back to the locker room. The next shift had already started, so it was empty except for Davis, who appeared to be leaving.

Bosco threw off his jacket and glanced up at Davis. "Wanna grab a drink Davis? I could use it."

"Naw, sorry man. I think I'll just hit the sack. Gotta big day tomorrow."

Billy stuck her head around the corner of the lockers. "Any news on Barksdale?"

Bosco groaned.

Ty sighed, "No new witnesses have been found, parole's been denied and Cruz in back on Lieu's good side…So, no, nothing new….Have a good one guys.

The door sounded Davis' departure. Bosco came around to the other side and leaned against the lockers.

"You're startin to sound like a broken record, Billy."

She pulled on her NYPD hoodie. "If that's what it takes."

Bosco rolled his eyes. "The case is as good as closed. Why do you even care?"

"He didn't do it."

Her confidence was starting to tick him off for some reason. He felt he needed to break it. "How do you even know that?! What makes you think he couldn't? The guy's got a record! He's already got aggravated assault and possession under his belt. The guy's a punk, not to mention his uncle's the biggest drug lord in Baltimore!"

"What, so that means he's a murderer?"

"It's a family business, probably didn't have a chance- guys like that are born into it. It's a damn shame, but its usually in their blood."

"In the blood, is that how it works? So that would make you, what?….a drug dealing wife beater?"

Bosco narrowed his eyes, then shook his head and scoffed. "That was low, Bilecki, even for you."

She really pissed him off if he was using her full surname.

"Look, you don't know this guy. He's innocent! I won't let Cruz pin this on him just so she can get a gold star and a ticket out of uniform. Why won't you back me up here?"

Bosco growled, "Just let it go…"

She turned on him suddenly, shouting.

"I don't believe this!" she shook with anger, eyes shooting straight through him. "Of all people, you should understand…that bitch, that crazy selfish bitch…and you're gonna stand there and act like, what, it's no big deal?"

Bosco stood looking incredulous, "…What are you…?"

"Did you just forget? Has it just…slipped your mind? This is her one way ticket back to Anti Crime! She shot your partner Bosco!...she fucking paralyzed her and you're…"

"DON'T!" Bosco matched her volume, color rising in his face, stepping forward, "You don't know anyth…"

"I know enough…I know enough to know that Cruz will do anything, ANYTHING to get what she wants!...incriminating the innocent, shooting other cops, fucking her rookie partner into submission…"

Her words hung in the air.

Bosco nearly lost it. He slammed the locker shut, punching the door. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw tight. She had struck a nerve, crossed the line. And she knew it. She should apologize, apologize now before it was too late. She was terrible with apologies, could only stand there and look at the floor.

"…help me, Bosco…she…she can't get away with this again. You know that guy is innocent."

She looked up again. Bosco said nothing, just stared at his locker. Realizing she didn't want to push him any further, she turned to walk out.

"It's today isn't it…one year…"

She froze, not turning around. A swell of emotion was coming…had to push it back…she might not be able to speak without cracking up…

Bosco continued, "It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

She finally turned around. "Doesn't matter," Her chest felt tight, "I was his partner. Partners protect eachother…I was supposed to have his back." She suddenly felt numb. "We both fucked up, and Layne payed the price."

____

This was exactly why Billy hated getting emotional. It was typical next day awkwardness. Neither knew quite what to say. The RMP seemed unbearably small and the day seemed to _c r a w l _by. It was a sunny day, the birds were singing, and not even a fucking purse snatcher seemed to be out to catch.

_Just a burglary, even a domestic dispute, something's gotta happen…_

"Fuck it." She shot out.

Bosco turned with that typical Boscorelli look on his face, "What?"

"Pull over, I need to get out for awhile."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Bosco smirked.

She ignored the comment. They were near the bay, so Bosco pulled over near an overlook typically used by tourists and picnickers. Although it was sunny, a cold front was moving through, so the site was presently abandoned.

Billy got out quickly and walked down to the water. Bosco lazily followed, keeping his distance. She picked up a stone, turning it in her hands. She threw it, skipping it three times before it was swallowed by the chilly bay waters.

She picked up another stone. "I was outta line…yesterday I mean." Two skips this time.

Bosco threw a stone, it simply plopped through the surface. "You're gonna have to be more specific. You were kinda outta line the whole day."

She bit back the sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue. She deserved worse than this. Her words stumbled out awkwardly.

"The uh…the comment about you and Cruz…" _Why even dance around the subject? _"…fucking into submission…it was outta line…" Another stone, only bounced off once.

"Yeah," Bosco threw the stone as hard as he could, skipping it four times, "it was."

He turned to her, "You're always so damn righteous! You don't think I feel like, like hell for what happened to Faith? Like I didn't wish it had been me with the bullet in my back? I hate Cruz for that, I always will. But you…you don't really know anything, do you?! You're fighting this case like you're the only one who cares. But I've seen you. Layne was always the level headed one. You could be just as bad as any of us. Ducking calls, bending rules. And then, when anyone else fucks up, you're right there to criticize, right there to sink the knife in, right there to say 'I told you so'. And the next day, you're there suffering with the rest of us. So please, just spare me apologies."

_Christ, he wasn't making this any easier._

She felt angry. Angry about Cruz, Bosco and his smugness (she knew he was right though, which also pissed her off), about Layne, about Lieu lecturing her, about feeling betrayed by Monroe, about never being able to hold a candle to Faith.

_What, am I jealous now? Jealous of Faith? About what she and Bosco have?_

No, she realized. Not exactly. She missed having her partner. Layne, she missed him. Everything eventually came back to that. Because really, you could only ever have one. Their partnership was the closest relationship she ever had to anyone outside her family. It was beyond anything physical, it was more. Eight years of bliss, eight years of hell. Ups and downs, she wouldn't trade them for the world. Memories flooded, swelling with well suppressed emotions. She felt like exploding. _God not now…_ She felt her cheeks burn and her eyes sting.

Bosco was watching her. _Was Billy cracking up? He hadn't meant to be that harsh…_

He walked toward her. "Look, just forget it, I…"

"You know it was his fault," she choked out, "I…I knew we needed backup. But Layne…Layne couldn't wait. Man, he just…"the words just seemed to pour out, "he was mad at that sicko, that killer, and he was pissed at me," she let out a soft laugh, "You know I can be a real bitch sometimes," her voice grew a little stronger, "So we went in, and, and it was dark, I mean pitch. But we could hear him, hear him breathing…we should have waited… I found the lights, flipped em…and the guy, he was just, just sittin there with this, this look on his face…the kid was already dead laying there next to him." Her breathing was harder to control, coming faster.

Bosco looked stunned, "Billy…"

She spoke a little louder, trying to compensate with the cold wind. Dead leaves fluttered by, red.

"We didn't see a weapon, I could hear sirens in the distance…it was under control. I had my gun drawn. Layne…Layne just started layin' into the guy. I…I could hear him squealing like…then it stopped and…and he was…he was laughing, the bastard was laughing.!"

She could feel the tears slipping away freely.

"We had already frisked him, but…Layne missed the knife…it was small I guess…..At first, I thought Layne had just decided to lay off him, that he had had enough. But, then…Layne got this look on his face…and the guy was laughing, and then I saw the blood."

She paused, still looking out into the distance.

"It was like…like an automatic reaction. I just walked over, I put the gun to his head, and I squeezed….bastard died with a smile on his face."

She finally turned to face Bosco.

"Layne was just…there was so much blood, Bosco…I didn't even know a person could bleed like that. I just, I looked into his eyes and I…I couldn't…I should've had his back…I should've…should have done…more…"

"Billy, you couldn't have done anything. It wasn't your fault. Things just…" He broke off. It sounded stupid and clichéd, even to him.

Her gaze went up to the sky; a cold, bright, blue. "I just want my partner."


	2. Chapter 2: West Baltimore

West Baltimore: State Penitentiary

_____

"Barksdale! You got a visitor!" The guard opened the cell of one Avon Barksdale to escort him to the Visitors Room, complete with phones and a plexi glass shield that ensured nothing could be exchanged between visitors and "guests of the state" except words and glances.

Avon Barksdale seemed the typical West Baltimore prisoner: black. Only his name and reputation distinguished him from his fellow inmates. Barksdale, sentenced to an 8 year stint and no chance of parole, was not a worried man. He lived comfortably (for a jail anyhow) with all the amenities not usually in possession of a fresh off the streets convict (being a major drug lord on the streets of West Baltimore, you gain more than a few contacts on the inside. Bribe the guards, make friends…it was easier than kindergarten. By the end of the first week, Avon filled his time with cigarettes, magazines, an X-Box, and visits from Stringer. Avon was not worried, because he would be outta here in a few months.)

If anyone could keep the street competition in check while Avon was serving out his sentence, it was Stringer Bell, Avon's right hand man. Sure, String still had a thing or two to learn, but his leadership was short term and Avon would be out soon…nothing to worry about. They had grown up together, they were like brothers.

Avon turned the corner with the guard, and he saw Stringer through the plexi glass, already sitting down. Avon smiled. Prison was such a cake walk.

______

Russell "Stringer" Bell sat in the passenger seat of a black Lincoln Navigator, being driven to the penitentiary. The man was 6'5…a big black guy. He was intimidating. He had recently developed a penchant for nice suits, today wearing grey Armani. His glasses were pushed down his nose, as he was going over some reports from the Modern Economics and Entrepreneurship class he was taking at the local college.

The thing about Stringer Bell, that one couldn't help but notice after a conversation with him was his intelligence. His dark eyes held a charm and intellect one doesn't usually see among the street gangs of Baltimore. The result could be formidable. Stringer Bell could talk up Senators, bankers, businessmen, stockbrokers, and local politicians to discuss local land development and market saturation before heading down to the projects to make sure business was business as usual. If the dope was good, business was good. And lately, the dope was great.

The Navigator pulled into the parking lot outside the prison. Stringer sighed and folded his glasses into his front chest pocket. Avon was like a brother to him, but Avon had a flaw. He was a gangster, just a gangster. He was ignorant and cocky. Avon's lofty ideals extended as far as the competitions corner. Stringer knew better, and he wanted more. Not just West Baltimore. If he played business right, New York, Philly, Boston…he could have them all. But Avon would be a problem. To conquer like a king, petty grievances with local thugs like Proposition Joe must be put aside. He needed those thugs. Baltimore's drug ring had to unite before expanding. Avon was too stupid to realize that. So, for now, the prison sentence could buy Stringer some time.

After going through the technicalities of being a visitor of a State Penitentiary, Stringer sat down and waited for Avon. Avon was such a tool.

_Smalltime street corner, mother fucker. I got bigger fish to fry. _They would have to wait…for now. Stringer was good at waiting.

______

Billy walked back to the car, feeling like shit, Bosco not far behind. A domestic disturbance had been reported, finally. A lot of memories that she didn't want to think about had been drug up. In another way though, she felt a little lighter. Who knew talking actually helped?

. . . .

The RMP pulled up near an alley off 86th and King, just south of the station house.

"You gotta be kiddin me!" Bosco groaned.

Two middle aged asian women, were going at it in loud, shrieking, foreign voices. Neither was over five feet tall, but Bosco still felt like he didn't want to be anywhere near either one in a few moments.

"This should be good." Billy was already laughing, "Which one do you want?"

"If I get bit, scratched, or clawed by either of those damn rice eaters, I'm taking them both down town." Bosco growled as he slammed the door to the RMP shut.

"Jesus, Bosco, Rice eaters?"Billy snorted, "I don't even wanna know where you learned your extensive vocabulary."

As they approached, the shouting match only seemed to escalate.

Billy hesitated, glancing at Bosco, who only cocked an eyebrow, "Please, after you!"

Billy shook her head, "Tough guy my ass…"

______

How the two cops managed to separate the two women, and eventually settle the dispute, even with the language barrier remained a mystery in Bosco's mind. It had been aggravating and involved a lot of yelling and pointing, but it had passed some time until it was ready for a quick, if late, meal. Once he had food in his stomach, Bosco always felt in a lighter mood.

He pulled the RMP into a diner he and Faith would frequently stop at. This got him thinking about his partner, which subsequently depressed him. They sat up at the bar to eat.

"So how's Faith doing, Bosco? I haven't heard much about her lately."

He answered between bites of his hamburger. "I don't really know. Fred won't let me visit her at the apartment; can't say I blame him, though."

Although Bosco stated this casually, he avoided eye contact and seemed to visibly stiffen up.

"She'll be alright, Bosco….Faith's too stubborn to stay in a wheel chair for too long. You two will be back in 5-5 David before you know it."

"Why the hell would she do that?...She won't want to ride with me, I can tell you that right now. If she knows what's good for her she'll stay as far away from me as she can." Bosco got up to leave, his plate half finished.

Billy threw a few bucks down and turned to follow, pushing through the diner door. It was dark outside by now, or as dark as it can get in a city like New York. A light shower was coming down, more like mist than rain. Bosco was heading towards the RMP. She jogged to catch up with him, falling into step.

"You're giving up on her kind of easily, aren't you?" At this remark, he stopped short to look ahead at her with a look that held all the classic signs of 'go fuck yourself'. She beat him to it before he could voice his thoughts.

"I mean, it's Faith, right? Who says one bullet can scare her away? I don't think you give your partnership enough credit."

Bosco let out a lungful of air, suddenly feeling too exhausted to argue. "I got her shot and paralyzed…what kind of a partnership is that? She was the only one…the only person left I could truly count on. She means…she's worth more to me than I'm willing to risk…obviously I can't even protect her."

"I'm not saying you didn't fuck up. Hell, the whole situation is fucked up. But you're her partner. She doesn't need you to feel sorry for yourself and stay away. She needs you to be there…she may still be pissed at you, but at least she'll know you haven't given up on her." Billy opened the RMP door and paused. "Look, I know what it's like to lose a partner. It's not something you wanna experience. It doesn't matter whether it's a death or a fall out. She's lucky to be alive…you've been given a second chance, Bosco….Don't mourn what you haven't lost yet."

"I'm not worth it Billy."

Billy looked straight at him before getting in the RMP, "Why don't you let her decide that?"


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**This is a flashback chapter, dealing with Billy's partner's death. The chapter after this will probably continue from this one. I don't want to confuse people with too much jumping around. Sorry the update took so long, maybe more reviews would help….hint hint ********Thanks and enjoy hopefully.**

_________________________________________

A drone sounded over the quiet panic of the surgeons, nurses, and staff…the drone of the heart monitor revealed the release that this world had on him. The alarm of the doctors as they attempted to revive him…all in vain. She pressed her hand to the glass in a final attempt to reach him, watching it all happen without any real hope. She was numb.

The wait was over. A comforting hand, a look of sympathy, and words of sorrow…and all that's left is the memory. He was gone.

The severe lighting of the hospital submerged the surroundings in cool starkness. Green walls met white tiles, sterile and cold and so inhuman. How could a place whose function is to heal, feel so…cruel.

She laid her head against the cool glass, a temporary relief against her hot skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she attempted to keep the images in her mind out (…_shut the door, lock it tight…)_. It only sharpened them, intensifying the experience, flashing over, and over again.

None of this was real. She would wake up from this unholy nightmare…go to work and see him standing there with his smile and his laughing blue eyes.

But then the pain was building inside along with a very deep and very real sorrow.

He was gone.

And she was…alone.

______________________________________________

Bosco, Faith, Sully, Davis, Cruz, Lieu and several officers crowded the waiting room outside the OR. Kim and Carlos were talking quietly at the desk nearby. Billy could be seen down the hall, staring through the glass to where Layne was. The doctor came out, covered in blood, his face trying to conceal the sadness that lingered beneath. They all stood up, but couldn't move. Lieu moved over to where the doctor was talking to Billy. He didn't need to hear the words.

"I'm very sorry…"The doctor gave a look to Lieu, who nodded in understanding. This was hard on everyone; a New York City police officer had just died.

She leaned her head against the glass. Lieu placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze and trying to think of what to say.

Billy suddenly felt trapped, stuck here in this hell hole. Her chest felt tight. She needed to get out, to breathe. She turned toward the exits, pushing past her friends and their stares of pity, of sadness. To the cool air outside, a light rain pouring down.

She didn't look back, just kept walking, her hands pulled at her hair, eyes shut, jaw clenched. It was too much. She suddenly felt sick, nauseated and bent over against a brick wall, dry hacking when nothing came out. "Oh God.." she gasped. The rain still came down, soaking her cloths, her hair, her skin, and she still felt so dirty, so tainted, so covered in his blood.

_____________

Kim watched Billy leave the hospital. She swallowed, closing her eyes for a second. God knows she knew how Bilecki was feeling…the hopelessness, the overwhelming sense of loss and the pain. It was like Bobby all over again.

Carlos stopped talking, noticing for the first time that Kim was not paying attention, instead staring right past him.

"Kim…Kim!" she slowly returned her gaze back to him.

"Kim, you alright?" his eyes were full of concern and worry.

She smiled a little. Carlos really was an ok guy. "Yeah, I just…I'll be right back, ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. As she turned to go, he touched her arm, "Kim…"

"Yeah?"

He looked at the paperwork in front of him, not looking up. "We did what we could, right? I mean…all we could?"

She looked at him a second, not knowing quite how to respond. "He was pretty bad, Carlos…you know how much blood he lost by the time we got there."She sighed, and put her hand on his shoulder. "We did all we could, I don't doubt that. You're a good paramedic, and…I think we did everything in our power to save him. Sometimes…sometimes it's just not enough." She swallowed back as the memories of Bobby flooded her mind.

He nodded and looked back up. "It's fucked up. He was a good guy…good cop." He paused not knowing what else to say. "I'll get started on the run sheets. You do whatever it is you were gonna do."

She attempted a smile, "Thanks, Carlos." She turned and took off down the hall, toward the exits. Carlos let out the air in his lungs, and slumped back over the nurses' counter he was standing by…_what a shitty day…_

_______________

Bosco stood frozen in place. So, Layne was dead. That was it, he was gone. He looked at his partner, who was already staring at him. An understanding was between them, clarified as blue eyes met green. He swallowed, what if he lost Faith? What would he do?

Lieu broke his thoughts. "Bosco, Yokas…you wanna take 5-5 Eddie back to the station?"

Faith answered, "No problem, boss." She saw how tired Lieu looked. Hell, they probably all looked tired, it had been a shitty day. She could see Bosco out of the corner of her eye, staring at the ER exit. She was just glad to have him here, breathing.

"C'mon Boz, you take David. I'll meet you at the station." She lightly tugged on his sleeve, bringing him back to the present. They fell into step beside each other, heading out the doors.

Faith checked her watch, wondering what time it could possibly be. Three in morning. The rain was still coming down, not a downpour, but a steady flow. She expected to hear a complaint from Bosco about the crappy weather, but he simply stepped out from the hospital's shelter, and into the rain. She stayed beside him, heading in the general direction of 5-5 David.

5-5 Eddie was parked onto the curb, where Billy had haphazardly left it. When Faith realized this, she turned around to head back to it.

"Faith…" she almost missed it, the rain dampening the already quiet call of her name. She looked at him, his dark eyes burned through her. She felt emotion well up within her, the love and affection she felt for her partner of nearly ten years becoming more evident to her than it ever had.

"I…I uh.." the words that would seem so right just wouldn't come out.

Faith cut him off after a few seconds with a small smile. "I know, Boz…me too". The understanding between the two did not need to be communicated aloud; an understanding of their partnership, of love, and trust, and sacrifice. The strength of their bond had only intensified over the years

He nodded, not looking away from her. "Ok…so, see you back at the station?" It wasn't really a question.

"You will." She confirmed it with a nod. She stood, looking at him for a second before heading toward the other RMP.

Bosco sighed as he climbed into 5-5 David. Layne's death hadn't really hit him yet and he pushed it farther back in his mind. As he turned the ignition and put the car into gear, Bosco forced his thoughts to what he would do that night. The rain had made him feel so…alive. To be alive and breathing…after seeing what had happened to Layne. He realized how glad he was to be living, to wake up tomorrow and work with Faith doing a job he loved.

He pulled the car into the precinct and killed the engine. Knowing he wouldn't get much sleep that night, he wished for nothing more than to share a beer with his partner.

5-5 Eddie was already parked nearby, so Faith was probably already in the locker room. He entered the station, making the familiar way to the lockers. He pushed through the door, Faith was pulling on a jacket, already dressed and ready to go.

"I could really use a beer Faith."

He opened his locker and started to change as Faith sat down on the bench beside him.

"A beer, a couch, and a movie sound great right now. My place or yours?"

"Whatever's easier for you." He paused and then looked at her. "Fred might be worried. If you need to head home, Faith, don't worry about hanging out with me." He didn't want to piss Fred off, but secretly hoped it would be alright. Going home to a dark apartment alone didn't sound like fun at the moment.

"Don't worry about it. I called him a couple hours ago. Besides, he's gotta work early, and the kids have got school. I don't want to wake them up…its what, nearly four in the morning? I don't even feel like sleeping now….you got some beer at your place?"

He smirked, "What do you think?" He closed his locker and grabbed his bag. "PBR and Animal Planet?"

She laughed and followed him out of the locker room. "Bosco, if you seriously think I'm gonna sit and watch Animal Planet with you, which by the way, consists of a one way yelling match between you and the Tv, you're outta your mind. You get way too involved in those shows…"

They walked through the parking lot, and she went to the passenger side of his Mustang, waiting for him to unlock it. She rolled her eyes as Bosco unlocked his side, sat down, closed the door, and _then_ unlocked her door for her. He always waited until he was settled in his seat before unlocking the other door…that always annoyed her.

He started the engine and they headed to his apartment. Bosco glanced at her, "Fine, no Animal Planet? We'll watch _Die Hard_, I need some mindless action."

"Whatever makes you happy, cowboy." She laughed and leaned back in her seat, happy to enjoy his company and try to forget most of the day.

"Yippie kay yay mother fucker!" he grinned and revved the engine.

________

**Ok, so tell me what you think! I think the next chapter with start out with a scene with Kim and Billy, probably more Bosco and Faith, I'd also like to get more Carlos in here (I think he's a greatly under used character). Really trying to avoid a Mary Sue story, and hopefully you guys don't hate Billy. R and R if you can******


	4. Chapter 4: The Sun Still Rises

**Ok so finally another update! Enjoy! Special thanks to all reviewers. I know the style is kinda weird, dark and light passages shoved right up against each other, a bi polar fic maybe! I just don't like to be overwhelmed with sadness, as some of the story deals with some pretty serious stuff. Kim and Billy make appearances as well as our favorites from 55 David. Review if you can!**

Chapter 4

Kim found the cop sitting down, curled up against a brick wall in an alley behind Mercy Hospital. The sun had not yet come up, not that it ever got completely dark in New York City. She slowed her approach, not sure exactly what she was even doing there.

The rain had slowed almost completely, causing the moisture to hang in the air. It was cool, but not cold. The day had started warm, and that warmth had not completely left yet. In a few hours, the sun would return, and the morning's chill would be completely forgotten in a new day.

Just as Kim was about to say something (anything, really) she was stopped by words coming from Billy who was staring straight ahead of her.

"Will it ever get easier?" She turned her bloodshot eyes to look at the surprised paramedic.

Kim swallowed hard. She could lie, try to be comforting…maybe it'd be the kinder way.

But, somehow, she knew she wasn't going to fool this one….not this cop who would see right through, who would know…who would feel it…

Kim made her way over to the opposite wall across from Billy and slid down the wall, down to her level. She looked at Billy, at how beaten down she looked. Her slumped shoulders, dull eyes, uniform still damp from the rain… This would hurt.

"No." there wasn't much else to add.

Billy just nodded, her eyes losing any life they had left. She rested her head in her hands and seemed to sink even farther into herself.

Kim sighed and looked up at the sky, not able to see the stars but knowing they were there.

"You never forget it…its always there. But…you learn to live with it. Even if it never leaves you. The pain is always there…always waiting for you to slip up and let down that wall that you worked so hard to build up…"

Kim realized more and more how much she missed Bobby. But then he had never really left her. God, they used to argue and bicker like an old couple, but they always made up. How he put up with her going on and on about Jimmy, or any other crap in her life she'd never know. He had the greatest smile, and he was always there.

She stood up and walked the few feet to Billy.

"Sometimes it takes everything you have just to get out of bed in the morning. But, as much as it seems like the world should stop…it doesn't. It just keeps going…"

Billy looked up at her, and Kim extended her hand, pulling Billy to her feet.

"I know you don't want to go back in there…you should try to get some sleep tonight or at least lay down. You can crash at my place, if you feel like talking or anything."

Billy looked at her a second, then back at the hospital lights in the distance. "No, thanks, Kim, I…I really appreciate it…I should…I need to think…" she really didn't know what she was saying.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, no, of course. Only, if you need anything, just don't hesitate, ok? I mean, I know its not easy." Not knowing quite what else to say, she turned to go.

"Thanks, Kim."Billy called. Kim nodded over her shoulder and headed back to the hospital.

Billy didn't feel like getting in a car with anyone, and really didn't want to face anyone else back at the hospital. She headed back through the alley. Her apartment was about a half hour walk, and she wasn't in any hurry to head back to its quiet interiors.

The walk felt like a dream, like nothing was real…his death played in head over and over like a film reel inside her head. It just wasn't…solid. She got to her apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. She stripped off her uniform, leaving it on the floor of her living room, and headed to bed. She laid down, not expecting to be able to sleep a wink. Then, both emotionally and physically exhausted, she fell into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

_____

The midmorning light of day broke gently through the blinds of Bosco's apartment, casting the living room and its occupants in bright warm shafts of gold.

An observer would note the nearly complete relaxation of the two figures stretched out on the couch, heads resting on opposite arm rests, feet tangled in the middle.

Faith had never been so grateful that she worked the third watch…to not have to wake up early…considering Bosco and her had probably dozed off somewhere around four or five in the morning, she didn't plan on getting off the couch any earlier than she had to.

They hadn't even finished the movie; it must have played through by itself, and shut off.

She lay on her back, eyes closed languidly. Yet, the head of the sun seemed harsh on her eyelids, and she lazily opened them enough to take in her surroundings.

Bosco, his curly head at the opposite end, was asleep on his stomach. He seemed so utterly relaxed; his body so flush with the contours of the couch, she thought he might just sink through the cushions. The only indication of life was brought about by the lazy, deep breaths emanating from his lungs.

So peaceful did her partner look, that Faith didn't want to move, afraid of breaking the spell that sleep had on him. It was such a rare sight, not to see him angry, bothered, annoyed, or exhausted…besides, she didn't feel like moving anyway.

Lazily lifting her watch, Faith saw it was only half past ten…_plenty of time to snooze…_she didn't want to think about the reality awaiting her when she would be forced to wake up in a couple of hours. Here, in this warm, soft place, there was no death, no crime, no screaming matches at home, no complications of life in general…she would enjoy it while she could.

. . . .

Bosco, waking from the best sleep he had had in a long time, gave a vocal yawn, and turned over onto his back, stretching himself out and seeing Faith with her mouth wide open in a yawn to rival his own.

He couldn't help but chuckle, and reached behind his head for the pillow he was using, and threw it at Faith, who was still trying to wake up.

"Morning, Faith!" the pillow hit her square in face.

"Son of a…!" but she was laughing, and lazily tossed it back at him. "More like afternoon." She glanced at her watch, "it's…" she sprang off the couch, blonde hair flying in all directions, "2:35! Geez Boz, we gotta be at work in like half an hour!"

She waited for him to get off the couch, expecting him to be shocked at the lack of time they had to get ready…Bosco simply moved into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes, and grinning up at her.

"Bosco! Did you hear what I said?! We have to get going!" she was getting pissed, but couldn't help the involuntary smile that spread across her face just looking at him. _His ruffled hair, and that stupid grin…how can you stay mad at that? Or even annoyed? Like a damn puppy…._

Bosco slowly stood up, and shuffled backwards, still looking at his partner with wide eyes and grinning.

"Bosco, what are you do—" she broke off when she saw him slinking towards the bathroom…the only bathroom in the apartment, damn he was gonna steal it…she lunged for the door…

It was too late, he jumped in and slammed the door, laughing the whole time. "I think I'll take my sweet time, Yokas!…I'd drop you off at your apartment, but I don't think we have time…hope you have a spare uniform at work!" he chuckled to himself, congratulating himself for his cleverness.

"Arrrgh!" she needed the bathroom! She was gonna look like crap at work, and he probably knew it. Oh, he wouldn't hear the end of this during their eight our shift! As there was nothing else she could do at the moment, she began to get her stuff together. Her uniform, shoved inside her bag, was wrinkled and still slightly damp. She hadn't meant to spend the night. She was pretty sure she had one at work…Bosco better pray she did…

At 2:45, Bosco exited the bathroom, freshly showered and changed into a clean uniform, whistling some stupid ass tune, in the smuggest way Faith had ever heard…so damn pleased with himself.

"Faith, I decided to change here, so I won't be late in the locker room….oh yeah" he grinned, "I guess you might though…"

"Start the car, Bosco!" he didn't argue this time. Faith ran quickly to the bathroom, put her hair up quickly, and grabbed her stuff up to head out the door.

_It's amazing how fast he can actually get ready when he wants to…_

As pissed as Faith thought she was, she didn't even notice she unconsciously wore a smile a smile on her face as she slammed the apartment door behind her in preparation for another eight hours with her partner.

_______


End file.
